1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retainer, called slider, for use in an electrical connector for connecting a flexible board such as called FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) board, or a flexible flat cable such as FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) to a circuit board, as well as to an electrical connector including the same.
2. Description of Related Arts
As a slide-type retainer (hereinafter, simply referred to as "slider") used in the connectors of this type, various types have been proposed which are formed of a synthetic resin material as a whole and include a transversely extended main body having an insertable projection and a pair of connection arms extended therefrom (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. 6-82783(1994), Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette Nos. 7-106028(1995) and 9-283236(1997). Along with an FPC board (Flexible Printed Circuit board), the insertable projection is inserted in an insertion space of a synthetic-resin housing retaining a group of contacts, thereby pressing the FPC board into contact with the contact group. On the other hand, the pair of connection arms serve to interconnect the housing and the retainer, as extended from transversely opposite ends of the main body along lateral side surfaces of the housing in a manner to sandwich the insertable projection therebetween.
The recent demand for a thin, compact connector (of a so-called thin design) dictates the need to provide a thin, compact retainer.
However, in a case where the thin, compact retainer is integrally formed of a synthetic resin material in one molding step, the connection arms, in particular, are reduced in strength, becoming more prone to deform or fracture.
Additionally, the connection arms are exposed to the lateral sides of the housing and hence subject to external forces. This results in a greater possibility of fracture.